Aarnout van Holland (951-993) (.nl)
}} =Arnulf van Gent= Burgerlijke staat *Geboren circa 951 - Gent, België *Gestorven op 18 september 993 - Winkel, NH, NLD , leeftijd bij overlijden: mogelijkerwijze 42 jaar oud *Begraven - Abdijkerk, Egmond, NH, NLD *988-993 Graaf van Holland Ouders *Dirk II Count of Holland ca 932-988 *Hildegarde van VLAANDEREN ca 936-975 Huwelijken en kinderen Gehuwd in mei 980 met Lutgardis of Luxemburg (955-1003) (Ouders : Siegfried von LUXEMBOURG (c922-998) & Hedwig von Nordgau d'ALSACE (922/937-992)) , Siblings Levensloop Aarnout of Arnulf (Gent, 951 – bij Winkel, 18 september 993) was een Friese graaf. Hij bestuurde van 988 tot 993 een graafschap dat later Holland zou worden genoemd. Omdat Arnulf in Gent geboren was, werd hij ook wel Arnulf van Gent (Gandensis) genoemd. Hij trouwde mei 980 met de in 955 te Brussel geboren Lutgardis van Luxemburg. Lutgardis of Luitgard was de dochter van Siegfried van Verdun, Graaf van Luxemburg en Hadewig van Lotharingen. Arnulf wordt voor het eerst (samen met zijn ouders) vermeld op 26 oktober 970. Aarnout komt evenals zijn vader en aanvankelijk met hem in tal van Vlaamse oorkonden voor. Arnulf was de eerste die oorlogen voerde tegen de opstandige West-Friezen. Hij schonk een deel van zijn bezit in het Schieland aan de kloosterkerk te Egmond, waaronder Bergan (thans Hillegersberg) en Schie (thans Overschie), mogelijk in verband met de droogmakingsinspanningen van de Egmonder monniken van het Hollandse veengebied. Hij vergezelde keizer Otto II van Duitsland naar Rome in 983 en breidde zijn gebied naar het zuiden uit. In 993 viel hij met zijn leger, het gebied van de West-Friezen binnen. Bij Winkel werd hij op 18 september verslagen en sneuvelde hij in de strijd. Zijn vrouw Liutgard kon alleen met hulp van de koning het graafschap voor haar zoontje bewaren. Arnulf is met diverse andere familieleden begraven in de toenmalige Abdij van Egmond en werd later heilig verklaard. Liutgard schenkt voor het zielenheil van haar gemaal het bezit Rugge aan de Sint Pietersabdij te Gent op 20 september 993. In juni 1005 verzoende zij zich volgens Thietmar met de opstandige West-Friezen door toedoen van haar zwager koning Hendrik II. Sources |place of death=Winkel, West-Friesland |place of burial=Egmond |}} Career Arnulf is first mentioned (together with his parents) in 970. Like his father, his name appears in numerous Flemish documents at the time. In 983 Arnulf accompanied Emperor Otto II and future Emperor Otto III on their journey to Verona and Rome. As count he managed to expand his territories southwards. Arnulf donated several properties to the Abbey of Egmond, amongst others, Hillegersberg (which was previously called Bergan, but renamed after Arnulf's mother) and Overschie, which may have been rewards for the land-clearing activities of the monks of Egmond. Arnulf was the first count to come into conflict with the West-Frisians and in 993 he invaded their territory, but on 18 September of that year he was defeated and killed in a battle near Winkel in West-Friesland. His son Dirk was still a boy at this time, but Arnulf's widow Luitgard managed to retain the county for her son with support from first Emperor Otto III and later her brother-in-law, Emperor Henry II. Family (This is denied by the family van Brederode and their descendants, Siegfried shouldn't be a son of Aarnout, the father of Siegfried should be unknown, source:http://members.home.nl/m.tettero/Brederode.html) On 20 September 993 Liutgard donated her properties at Rugge to Saint Peter's abbey of Ghent for the soul of her husband. In June 1005 she made peace with the West-Frisians through mediation by Emperor Henry. References/Bibliography * Cordfunke, Graven en Gravinnen van het Hollandse Huis (1986). *http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/HOLLAND.htm Category:Van Holland (surname) Category:Born in Ghent Category:Died in Winkel, North Holland Category:Articles in Dutch Category:10th-century rulers in Europe